Runaway heart's
by hollydolly97
Summary: Bella and Edward broke up. The cullens leave. unexpected love. running away. new start. full sumary inside, rated T. first fanfic hope you like it :


disclaimer: i do not own twilight!

stone cold love

full sumary

Bella and Edward broke up because they no longer have the same feelings for eachother and they both still want to be friends. however, since they hadn't been together long Bella never found out about the volturi and was never attaced by james, larunt and victoria. will her obliviousness help her survive or will she fall pray to things she doesn't understand?

beautifly dangerous words

felix pov-

hello, my name is Felix. I'm a member of the lethal voultri guard. If you dont know who they are i will explain. The volturi consists of three kings. Their names are Aro, Marcus and Caius, along with help from the wives they rule all vampire kind by enforcing the laws but above all...to keep the secret.

Anyway, my life is a fairly simple one and alot like any other members of the guard and, like most on the guard, i am mate-less but im a patient in waiting for her. Though i have a feeling i won't be waiting much longer, though i'm yet to find someone who doesent cower away from me because of my giagantic hight, my broudness or my squear jaw and permanently stern facal expresion. i know i don't need to worry about these things when it comes to finding a mate but i can't help but be a little irritated when a woman takes one look at me and then becomes terafied. Even vampiers have fear in thier eyes when they see me.

The Mission

Jane, Alec, Demetri and myself, we are usaly together on missions because of our girft range but more on that later, arrived in Forks Washington to investagate some 'bear' attacks. hah, more like werewolf or shifter attacks but caius wanted us to make sure their not too dangerous to have arround. oh and when i say 'dangerous' i mean about keeping the secret. who cares about the humans, certainly not me. They're just food.

Anyway we've been spying on the woods for several days and it's become aparent that these are shifters but they were wolves. it makes me laugh that they think that they're actual were-wolves.

Today is our final day in forks and my thirst has become impatient.

"Jane, Demetri and myself are going huntting. wanna' come with?" i asked, secretly hoping she'd say no.

Jane looked up from her book in the motel room, "hmmm,i think i can wait till we return to volterra, but thanks anyway" she said offering a slight smile.

oh JOY! shes not coming! i know that sounds horrible but i swear this chick is bipolar. One second she's in a good mood and the next she's livid and you'r on the floor screaming. That's her gift by the way, she can make a person within her focus feel pain like the fires of hell. its like the change coming back for round two and i know from...um, personal experience. You know when you look back on some injury and laugh because you finaly see that it was kind of funny? Yeah, well when i look back i still feel the pain like an after shock. Its creepy.

Myself and demetri split to go find some scrap of worthless human to drink. He went to seattle, while i stayed in forks so our killings would be spreed out if somone found the body or parts of it anywhere. We had agreed that we would kill one human each to satisfy ourselves long enough for the jorney home. i would have had more but cant be too conspicuos now, can we?

while in the forest i cought the scent of a very sweet smelling human, so i decided to follow it. Standing on the edge of the forest i realised the scent came from a not to old, not to modern two story house with slightly flakey paint. i could hear one steady heart beat coming from inside. I would imagine an elderly human living here. perfect, not too much of a struggle. about to step out of the shadows of the forest, i had the earge to look up at the house. i saw a window where a very exposed(top half comando) teenage human was standing looking for somthing in her draw. she was beautiful. Her lustrously long dark mahogany hair with waves that caresed her contores was so lovely as it went down to the lower mid seection of her back. Her face was stuningly cute and her skin was a naturaly light peach on top of an ivory tone, that added to the elagence of her small frame. but what cought my attention most, apart from her nakedness, was her deep chocolate brown eyes that made her mysterious as they gave no information what so ever and held so many secrets bursting at the seems. _i think i'm in __love with her..._

A soft feeling came over me , almost like my stone cold heart was adapting to the love i felt for her, and all i wanted to do was go up there and sweep this girl of her feet, but all i could do was turn away embaresed for seeing her indecent exposoure. then out of knowhere came a beautiful voice sayind a word that could bring them death. Sure enough i turned to see the beauty staring at me in shock (no longer naked). oh shit.

A/N tell me if you want me to continue and i would love some reviews and/or questions so dont be shy or i won't continue ;) mwahahaha oh, and even if iys just one person who want's me to continue i will because i really do want to put up the next chapter up.

Next chapter preview-bellas pov, felix has to make a decision, more weird feeling's but this time from bella :)


End file.
